Deadly Dreams (a Naruto one shot Lemon)
by xXMetalchicXx
Summary: This Story contains a lemon, so don't read if you don't like


It was a sunny day and you were on the way to the Hokakge's office to bring your boyfriend Naruto his lunch. He was Hokage just for a few month and it was still a bit hard for him to get used to his new job, with all the paper work and meetings. Often he even forgets to eat and so it was your job as a good girlfriend to bring him his lunch and to bring him to stop work and eat. I know this don't sound like the knucklehead Naruto once was but since he became the Hokage he also became so much mature and grew so much with his work.

Reaching his office, you were let him without any troubles, you were already known. You knocked at the door and just seconds later your boyfriend's voice called a "Enter" and you stepped in. The door closed behind you and you greeted Naruto with a happy smile "Hey Honey" you greeted him as you walked over to his desk and around it. Putting some papers away, Naruto pulled you on his lab and kissed you softly before saying "Hey beautiful, what did you bring me today?" "Chicken with rice" you answered and handed him the little package with the food in it, then kissed Naruto again but a bit more passionate.

When you broke apart Naruto chuckled and asked "Already exited about tomorrow?" The next day was your and Naruto's anniversary , from that day you were together for 5 years and life together for 4. "Who wouldn't?" you replied playfully "And what do you want to do?" Naruto grinned mischief and told you "I already have plans but this is a surprise, so leave it up to me, babe"

You kissed him one last time and this that way that leave a man wanting more, then slipped from his lab and left his office with a "See you at home"

next evening

Naruto had told you to wait for him in the park at the porch you always read when the weather is fine. You wore your favourite dark blue mini skirt and a black tank top with blue hearts on the side. Looking at the starry night sky, you didn't notice how your boyfriend sneaked up behind you, until he was standing right beside you. "Hey babe, are you ready" his voice startled you for a moment and Naruto started to laugh about you're shocked expression. His laugh started to annoy you and so you shut him up by standing up from the porch and giving him a sweet kiss. The plan worked and instead of chuckling, Naruto started to return the kiss, which went on for a few moments.

After you broke apart, he slipped his arm around your waist and led you through the park to a hidden meadow. You smiled widely as you saw a sat up picnic with burning torches on each edge of a deep read blanket. "It's beautiful", you whispered as you sat down together, then you noticed a huge canvas in front of you and looked at Naruto questioning "For what is that? Do you want to watch a film?" but he shook his head "I want to spend my whole attention to you and not to some film. This is for something different"

He motioned for you to stay and stood up, seconds later a projector behind you began to show pictures of you and Naruto on the canvas. All those picture showed the development of your relationship, some of them once taken by you, some by your friends and some you didn't knew, probably also taken by your friends and handed to Naruto.

You smiled widely as he sat back down beside you and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. The rest of the evening was just perfect, while you watched all the pictures passing by, you ate together and feet each other with cherries, grapes and chocolate -strawberries. Soon you both were laying on top of each other and made out passionately. Naruto's hands slowly slipped up your top and massaged you soft skin underneath, making you moan out softly. "Not here" you moaned out as the situation heated up more and more and Naruto's hands travelled higher up your body. He nodded and pulled you up to your feet, then he made some hand signs and seconds later you were standing at the porch of your house.

Still making out intensely, you searched in your bag for the keys while Naruto had trapped you between his body and the door. As you eventually got the keys out, you stopped the kiss and turned around to unlock the door, Naruto's body still pressed against you. The door opened and you both stumbled in. As soon as it was closed again, you were grabbed around the waist and pulled back, then pushed up against the wall. There was no space between your bodies, your arms wrapped around each other and your lips flushed together, with you tongues dancing around each others.

Naruto's lips parted from yours and while you took a few deep breath, just realizing how much you needed the air, he kissed a burning trail down your neck. He headed right to you softspot at the base of your neck, knowing that as soon as he would reach it, you would be jello in his arms. His teeth graced over your flesh and your immediately knees got weak as a moan was torn from your lips. To prevent you from falling, Naruto placed his hands on both of your tights and lifted you up, supporting you against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his wrist and your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his blonde locks, while got on biting and licking your softspot.

Naruto pushed you harder against the wall to be able to slip your shirt of without you falling down. His lips parted from your neck as he pulled hit of but as soon as it was he was right back but this time, he trailed his kisses further down and nibbled at your collarbone. You giggled as he did this but moaned as he bit down at it, making you grin against your skin. The kisses moved further down and trailed along the lines of your bra, making you sigh in ecstasy. Naruto started to massage the flesh of your left breath with his tongue and teeth and in response you moaned and arched your back into him. Using this opportunity, he quickly slipped his hand behind your back and unclasped your bra. In the moment the piece of article hit the floor, you felt your boyfriend's tongue flick over your nipple, slowly and teasingly.

This repeated a few times more before you were lifted from the wall and carried to your bedroom, while you buried your face in the crook of Naruto's neck and nibbled at his skin seductively, earning a low groan from him.

Your back hit the soft sheds of the huge bed, you insisted on buying as you moved in together and Naruto hovered above you. Fed up to be the only one with a bare torso, you quickly stripped him from his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, sliding it down to his knees. Naruto kicked them of completely, then lowered himself on top of you and resumed to caress one of your nipples with it's tongue. Sucking on your breast, he swirled his tongue around your nipple and bit it softly once in a while. You titled your head back and moaned loudly, while tangling your fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to your body.

Satisfied with his work on your breast, Naruto switched to the other and repeated the treatment until also this was hard. During this process he had moved his hands down to your skirt and pulled it down together with your panties, leaving you completely nude to his eyes.

Not wanting to be dominated any longer, you quickly flipped Naruto over and straddled him, giving him a perfect few over you whole body. You pecked his lips teasingly, then bended down to his ear and whispered "My turn" before licking it playfully. Your lips travelled his neck, which is really sensitive, so he basically moaned and groaned the whole time. Slowly and teasingly you kisses a path down over his torso and abs to the rim of his boxers, also using your teeth and tongue to pleasure him. A tent was visible through the fabric and as soon as you pulled the boxers down his erection sprang free. Without hesitation, you grabbed his member and placed kisses on the tip before licking the whole length of it. Naruto groaned desperately, wanting for you to go on and you granted his wish and took his whole member in your, sucking it it strongly. A loud, throaty groan was heard from above you and you, wanting to hear more, started to move your head up and down and graced your teeth along the shaft carefully. Naruto's member became harder with each lick, grace or suck, causing it to throb urgently and seconds later Naruto came in your mouth with loud growl.

You swallowed everything and came up to kiss his lips, sliding your tongue in his mouth, letting him taste himself. Your tongues rubbed against each others as Naruto rolled you back over, so he was on the top again and began to massage you inner tight, moving up slowly. Eventually he reached your wet womanhood and stroke it seductively, making you moan in anticipation. "Naruto...please" you pleaded breathless, wanting so much more. Chuckling Naruto moved down your body and spread your legs apart, moving his face in between. A loud moan erupted from your throat as you felt his tongue flicked your wetness, tracing every little cranny. Suddenly he shoved his tongue in you entrance and you threw your head bag with a loud moan, screaming out his name.

Naruto moved it in and out of you and licked each spot, he knew would make you cry out in pleasure and it worked, sending you in a state of pure passion. Pleasuring you even more, Naruto also used his fingers to stroke your womanhood, while his other hand massaged your tight. You shut your eyes close as you felt your climax building up and just moments later you came with a loud moan.

Naruto licked up each trop of your juices and came back up to meet your eyes, which were filled with lust, love and passion, the same emotion, you also saw in his eyes. Kissing you deeply, he positioned his member at your entrance and slowly pushed himself into you, making you both groan in each others mouth. When he was finally completely in you, he lifted himself up and started to move in and out of you, first going slow but becoming faster with each trust. You placed your hands on his shoulders and started to move with him, moaning out his name and pleading for him to go faster and harder. He did as you wished and grabbed your hips to pull you into him at the same time, he trusted into you. The speed increased and so does the volume and the frequency of your screams and moans. Sweat covered your bodies and trickled from Naruto down on your higher and higher rising chest as he pushed even harder and deeper into you with every trust.

You cried our Naruto's name as you felt your second climax coming but harder then before and you also felt that he was at the edge by the throbbing of his member. With the last few trust, he buried himself as deep inside of you as he could, which sent you screaming over the edge. Feeling your walls tighten around you, Naruto came himself with a animal-like growl and collapsed beside you.

You rolled over and laid your head on his moist chest and listen to his heartbeat while he stroke your hair and back. "I love you" you mumbled sleepily and cuddled deeper into Naruto's chest. "I love you, too" he whispered back and pulled a blanket over both of you, embracing you tightly as you fell asleep into each others arms.

The next day, after a nice breakfast with Naruto you had a check up at the hospital. After several stuff and a blood test you had to wait for a while until they were analysed. As the nurse came back into the room she had a strange expression on her face, you weren't sure how to read.

"Is everything all right" you asked her a bit worried but then she started to smile and answered "No, quite the opposite I guess. You're pregnant" This information shocked you quite a bit but then happiness took over and you smiled softly. Thanking the nurse, you walked out of the hospital and made you're way to the Hokake's office to tell Naruto the news. On your way you slowly started to get nervous, not knowing how to tell him. And how will he react? Will he be happy? Or shocked? Or even worse. Does he even want a child? All those thoughts ran through your mind and suddenly you were standing in front of Naruto's office without really knowing how you got there.

In order to calm you down you took a few deep breaths before you carefully knocked and stepped in after you were allowed to. Naruto smiled softly as he saw you and stood up from his desk to meet you halfway through the room. "Hey honey" he greeted and kissed you lovingly, embracing you tightly. "Hey" you just replied and that was when Naruto noticed your concerned expression. "What's wrong?" he asked you worriedly and stroke you cheek soothingly, hoping to calm you down. "It's just...I don't know how to say this" you hesitated but eventually you took all your brave together and confessed "I just found out that I am pregnant"

A dead silence came up after your words but you didn't dare to look into Naruto's eyes, afraid of what you might see there. Your worst nightmares came true as he let go of you and stepped back, turning his back to you. "I'm not ready to be a father, not yet" This words hit you hard and shattered your heart, causing tears to come up. "But Naruto" you chocked out "It's our baby" but he didn't even turn around as he sad two such strong but in this case shattering words "I'm sorry"

You weren't able to stay in this room, not with the person you thought loved you enough to race a family with you, the person you love deeply. Storming out of the building and into the streets, you ignored the confused stares of the people around you and ran towards the village gates and out into the forest. You ran and ran, past many trees and bushes, which after a while all looked the same, until you had no clue where you were. Slowly you stopped running and looked around, your breathing was heavy and you knees buckled under your weight. Exhaustion you took over and you fell to the ground. With you last strength you sat up and leaned against a tree, trying to breath normal again. Your eyes wandered to your stomach and you carefully laid your hand in the centre and whispered "I will never let you down"

Closing your eyes, you leaned your head against the tree and let the tears fall freely, not bothering to hold them back anymore. Suddenly you heard the sound of footsteps on the ground and the snapping of small branches. At first you thought it was Naruto but then you noticed the unfamiliar chacra and became alarmed. "And what do we have here" a male voice said on your right sight and as you turned your head, you saw a tall man with a murderous and lusty look in his dark eyes. You tried to get up but your trees were still wobbly and you had to hold onto the tree, so you wouldn't fall right back down. Meanwhile the guy had pulled out a sword and was slowly approaching you. With each step he took towards you, you pressed yourself tighter against the tree and turned and looked at the man terrified. He lifted his sword and made himself ready for the strike, a maniac spreading over his face. "No, my baby!" you cried out as he attacked you. You closed your eyes and waited for the painful impact but it didn't come, instead you heard a thud and then a loud crash. As you slowly opened your eyes again, you saw the guy laying unmoving on the ground behind a broken tree.

"Sanako, are you all right" you heard the concerned voice of your boyfriend saying, who now was standing in front of, watching as you shakily nodded. "Listen Sanako" Naruto started hesitantly "I'm sorry for what I said, it's just-" While he spoke, you saw that the guy had stood up again and was now lurching at you "Naruto watch out!" you screamed but it was to late, at the moment he turned around, the sword pierced right through his chest. Laughing maniacally the guy pulled it out again and licked over the blood stained blade, then he vanished.

Coughing up blood, Naruto fell the the ground and didn't move anymore. You kneeled down beside him and lifted up his upper body, the tears back in you eyes. "Naruto, please don't die" you pleaded helplessly, feeling guilty, cause you were the one who ran into the wood without knowing where you were going. "Sanako..." Naruto whispered "No matter what happened...I still love you" This were his last words before he closed his eyes and his body became limp. Clutching his body to yours, you screamed out his name...

"Sanako, Sanako wake up" a voice called you from somewhere and as you opened your eyes, you found yourself in your bedroom. Confused you looked around until you spotted a worried looking Naruto beside you, then you noticed that you both were naked and eventually realized that this all was just a dream. Tears of happiness formed in your eyes as Naruto asked "Is everything all right?" You nodded you head and snuggled tightly into Naruto's chest "Just a bad dream, a very bad" Two arms embraced you tightly and stroke your body soothingly "It's ok, now it's all over"

For a while, you just laid there together, holding each other but then Naruto spoke again "Sanako, why did you scream something like 'No, my baby'?" You blushed slightly and asked "Naruto, what would you do if I would become pregnant?" A chuckle let his chest vibrate and as you looked up into his face, a huge grin was spread over it "I would be the happiest man in the world"


End file.
